All in the Family
by Team Damon
Summary: As individuals, they are many things - CEOs, geniuses, fighters, soldiers, thieves, orphans, killers, mothers, brothers, friends - but at the end of the day, they'll always be a family first. A collection of backstory-themed oneshots covering characters from Till Death Do Us Part.
1. Don't Mess With the Boss Lady

**Hello! Midnightwings96 here! I'm so excited and _honored_ to provide the first installment of the "All in the Family" one shot collection. I wrote this a long time ago, before Til Death Do Us Part had even been started yet. Team Damon and I had been discussing the backstories and characters and such, and just...the very idea of CEO!Bratva!Loki and Aemilia just KILLS me. So...I wrote a thing about them as a little snapshot into their dynamic. With THINGS. **

**Keep in mind this is within Team Damon and I's little Bratva!Universe, so...you might want to check out the main story just for some context. Which is why Loki is called "Lukas" here. This also takes place before Summer's entrance into the story. I imagine Aemilia has been co-CEO of Pierce Consolidated for about a year now.**

 **Anyway! I really hope you enjoy this, and please drop me a review and let me know what you think! Aside from _Ruin_ , this is kind of my first writing debut into this new little universe we've created, and I'm so excited to be a part of it! ~Midnightwings96**

 **A/N #2: hey everyone! So I am super excited about this new little side project along with midnightwings96, and before we jump in I just wanted to thank you all in advance for reading AND thank midnightwings96 for writing this lovely little piece of Lukas & Aemilia's backstory :) now, full-length backstories of Bucky and Loki are both forthcoming and won't be posted here but on their own since they'll both be massively long. This is a much more general collection that'll involve EVERYONE and hopefully cover everything from Natasha's backstory to Scott and Summer's previous relationship, how Sam got his start in the Bratva, stuff like that :) so I hope you all enjoy, and let us know what you think! :D - Team Damon :)**

* * *

 **Don't Mess With the Boss Lady**

Aemilia had always prided herself on her patience. Throughout the years, her tolerance had been tried and tested many times over and then over again. Very few things made her truly angry. She had learned from a young age – thanks to the ridiculous antics of her mother and a nonexistent father figure – that wasting time, sitting around being angry at everything unfair or wrong was just simply absurd. She had things to do, goals to accomplish; it was always better to fix the problem with a level head, or accept things as they were and move on.

It was only until after Aemilia met, fell _hard_ in love, and married Lukas that she discovered her true Achilles' heel, the thing that immediately set her blood boiling and her fists itching to punch something.

Jealousy.

Of course, most of the time the girls were harmless, so she really didn't think much about it. No. Aemilia only ever saw red when some pinheaded girl with an itch to scratch and a love of money would blatantly flirt with her husband, knowing full well who he was and who he was married to.

Lukas never paid them any mind. Aemilia was never _ever_ worried about his faithfulness. She was the only woman he would ever want, and Lukas always made sure she knew that. The problem was, Lukas had a tendency to never set those few persistent girls straight.

She was pretty sure he did it on purpose, too, because he just _loved_ to see his normally cool, calm, and collected wife get worked up and angry. Perhaps she did it to herself, because anytime one of those girls would come around, Aemilia almost always retaliated by getting Lukas alone, shoving him up against a wall, and…well, _fucking_ him blind.

Lukas never had to deal with this kind of shit, though, because pretty much every man they ever encountered knew better than to flirt with his wife, lest they want to ruin their careers or get their arm snapped in half.

However, despite the handful of persistent girls that had come Lukas's way, Aemilia always kept her cool, dealing with them discretely. There was no need to make a scene.

That is, until Ilyana Richter came along.

 _Ugh_ , the very thought of that fake, blonde, bimbo of an intern made Aemilia's skin crawl. From the moment that girl sashayed into their office with sky high red heels, a skirt so tight it was a wonder it even zipped, and a tiny little blouse with the top 3 buttons undone, Aemilia hated her with every fiber of her being. It was both alarming and exhilarating.

Ilyana had been at the office for nearly a month when all Hell broke loose.

She was specifically interning for Aemilia and Lukas's head assistant, Darcy, so she – unfortunately – worked the front desk outside the couple's personal shared office and the main conference room. One particular week, Aemilia had noticed how much the stringy blonde would get this tiny, devious little smirk while on her computer, like she was had a dirty little plan. Aemilia had a gut feeling that plan had everything to do with her husband, and she was just _dying_ to know the details.

It took her 10 minutes that Friday to gain access to that little imp's computer and read the secret, _obscene_ conversations she had been having with a friend about Lukas's dick and what she was going to do with it. Apparently she was going to seduce him and make him fall in love with _her,_ thus spurring him to divorce Aemilia. Then they'd get hitched, and she would laugh all the way to the bank.

The plan was laughable, really, but the humor and absurdity of it did nothing to quench the white hot _rage_ that simmered deep within her upon reading it.

Aemilia looked up from the printed messages, gazing through the glass wall between her office and that of the front desk. Lukas was currently out there, looking utterly sinful in a grey suit, casually speaking with the head of security on some new accommodations. Darcy was milling about, as were some lower level assistants, secretaries, and security guards. It was quite the bustling afternoon.

She watched as Ilyana gathered a stack of forms from the front desk, stand up, and slink her way towards Lukas. She had on another strangling pencil skirt and tacky silver heels, probably in an ill-fated attempt to accentuate what little of an ass she had. Aemilia could actually see the lace of her obvious push-up bra peeking from the low neckline of her red top. The _nerve_ of that God-forsaken woman.

The girl approached Lukas, who merely glanced at her before focusing his attention on the forms in her hand. He reached for them, but she "accidentally" dropped them, sending the papers scattering to the floor. Aemilia's scowl deepened as Ilyana clearly apologized and dropped to the floor to retrieve them. She saw Lukas's jaw subtly twinge in annoyance before going for the papers as well.

As they collected all of them, Ilyana brushed her hand up against his leg for a split second before rising to her feet. Aemilia knew Lukas noticed it – how could he not? – but he didn't acknowledge it. He said something frivolous, and Ilyana threw her head back and laughed like she'd never heard something so funny. Then she actually _put her hand_ on his arm and squeezed lightly, before flipping her bleach-damaged hair over her shoulder and returning to her desk. Lukas hadn't even bothered to look her way and continued on with his previous conversation.

The very moment that that naïve girl laid a hand on her husband, Aemilia decided there was no better time than the present to put an end to Ilyana's plan. And she was going to enjoy every single moment of it.

Grabbing the printed messages in an angrily clenched grip, she rose from her desk and walked out of the office, heels powerfully clacking on the floor with each step. Lukas looked up and smiled at her upon her entrance, but his face immediately turned concerned after noting Aemilia's palpable scowl.

Casting a quick glare at the front desk, she turned to Lukas, feeling Ilyana's eyes on her the entire time.

"Darling, is everything okay?" Lukas asked, placing an affectionate hand on the small of her back.

Aemilia forced a smile and said tightly, "Oh, no, something has definitely come up, but…I'm about to put an end to it _right_ now."

"Should I be worried?" he warily inquired, feeling anger radiate off her in waves.

She smiled again before placing a delicate kiss on his cheek. Her voice dropped an octave, darkly saying, "Not yet. I have someone _else_ to take care of first." Then, she turned around, leaving him in utter confusion as she stalked towards the front desk.

Lukas looked at his wife in alarm before noticing her destination, and a sly, devious grin slowly appeared on his lips when he realized what was actually going on. _Oh,_ this was going to be a _lovely_ way to wrap up the work week.

"Miss Richter."

Ilyana looked up from her computer, clearly surprised to see Aemilia. That made sense, since Aemilia had pretty much made sure that she had the least amount of direct interaction with the woman as possible in an attempt to remain civilized. No more, it seemed.

She blinked three times before managing to say, "Mrs. Montgomery! How can I help you?"

Thankfully, Aemilia's old theatre chops pulled through in creating a perfectly polite and genuine smile. "Oh, nothing, I was just curious as to how you've been acclimating into your new job."

That certainly wasn't what she had been expecting. Little did she know. "Oh! Uh, well, it's been great! I really enjoy it."

Aemilia nodded. "Good, good. Ms. Lewis is a wonderful lady. I'm sure she's been doing a wonderful job at showing you the ropes."

"Yes, definitely."

"Have you made any new friends while here?" Aemilia asked cordially, leaning against the desk, messages rolled up at her side.

"Uh, yes, ma'am. A few girls here and there."

"…Any man catch your eye?" Aemilia asked, expression completely neutral.

Ilyana's blue eyes widened dramatically and a light flush colored her cheeks. _God, she really is not good at this,_ Aemilia thought smugly. "W-what?"

Aemilia glanced down at her blouse for a fraction of a second before looking back at her nervous face. "I know an outfit intended for seduction when I see one, Miss Richter. I was simply wondering who the object of your affections was. Perhaps I know him?"

Ilyana's eyes shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, uh, probably not. He works on one of the…lower floors," she lied.

Aemilia nodded again, getting so much satisfaction out of watching the woman squirm. It made it worth staving off her anger for a bit. With an exhale, Aemilia leaned further on the desk and said quietly, "Let me give you some advice, Miss Richter."

Warily, she replied, "…Of course."

"First off, seduction is all about subtlety," she began, a smirk toying at her lips. "It's in a darkened look of the eye or a softly whispered word. It's all about countenance and the aura of sensuality you exude, not a low cut blouse. Let their imagination run wild and do the work _for_ you; don't spoil the surprise by being obvious."

Ilyana clearly had no clue what to make of Aemilia's intentions, including whether she should be grateful for the advice or offended. Luckily for her, she was about to make it abundantly clear.

For the first time, Aemilia let her eyes flash with anger. "Remember. Subtlety is key." Gritting her jaw, she added, " _Especially_ if the man is married."

If Ilyana's eyes widened any further, they'd pop out of her head. She stammered futilely, clearly realizing what was happening, and Aemilia relished in the rush of fury that filled her down to her fingertips.

" _Secondly,"_ she bit, loud enough that it got other workers' attention. "If you're trying to seduce your boss, don't talk about it on company computers, where, say, _his wife,_ who is also _equally_ your boss _,_ has complete access to it, hmm?" To emphasize her point, she slammed the messages down on the desk with a loud smack, garnering the attention of the entirety of the office.

 _Good. Let them watch._

Ilyana continued to gape like the most obnoxious of fish as Aemilia went on, almost giddy with rage and satisfaction of watching her squirm. "I must say, you really put a lot of thought into your plan. You really got down to the gritty details." Her voice deliberately raised for everyone to hear. "Let's see….my _favorite_ part was when you said, 'Then, I'm going to fuck him so hard that he'll _have_ to leave that stuck up, boring _bitch_ he's chained to.'" Aemilia put her hand to her heart in mock dismay and falsely whined, "Oh, you _wound_ me."

Aemilia took a split second to cast a glance around the room. Everyone was dead silent, staring with wide eyes at the scene. Whether it was because of the subject that was being discussed or watching Mrs. Montgomery uncharacteristically blow up, she didn't know. It was probably a bit of both.

Meanwhile, Lukas had a smirk planted on his face that merely grew with each word out of Aemilia's mouth.

"I must say," she continued, "I've never been accused of being _boring_ before. My husband certainly doesn't think so, right, dear?" she called, but before he could even think to actually respond, she added darkly, "At least, that's the message I was receiving this morning when I had him tied to my bed, _screaming my name."_

 _That_ got a few people whispering. Ilyana, meanwhile, was the equivalent shade of an overripe tomato: a sickly mixture of severe humiliation, embarrassment, and anger. "Tell me," she said with an unsettling grin, "Did you _really think_ you would be successful? Did you _actually_ think you would end up on top?"

When Aemilia was only met with more pitiful, incomprehensible sputtering, she started stalking around the desk. "Let me _enlighten_ you, Miss Richter. You were simply doomed from the start. For two reasons, specifically. One, my husband would never give the likes of you the time of day. Or any woman aside from me, really. It's best that _everyone_ knows that; it will save them the effort." She reached Ilyana's side of the desk then, getting so close that she could see the blonde try to stifle a cringe. Aemilia then leaned down to be eye-level with her. Her voice menacingly threatening, she growled, "And two: _you do not want to fuck with me._ So, in light of your pitiful attempt to do so, get your things and find yourself a new job before I charge you with sexual harassment."

 _That_ finally got her to speak. "No! You can't fire me! You can't do this! My daddy will—"

Aemilia cut her off with a full bodied laugh. "Oh! Your _daddy?_ I know Mr. Richter personally. He's an entitled, arrogant son of a bitch. I can see where you get it from. But I'll let you in on a little secret that maybe you weren't aware of. He's one of my personal clients. If it weren't for _me,_ your imbecilic father would've run his company into the _ground_ from catastrophically lost poker games _,_ whiskey he couldn't afford, and hookers. If I hadn't stepped in and got your father's miserable act together, _you_ would be living in the streets! So, you think your pathetic 'daddy' can do anything? _Please,_ I _own_ your daddy," she spat, words brutally cutting despite her calm and collected tone.

Ilyana practically folded within herself, too humiliated and flustered to come up with one more syllable. Then, Aemilia suddenly straightened up, satisfied smirk still firmly in place, and calmly said, "Again, gather your things and get out of my building. I'm sure my lovely Head of Security, Mr. Wilson, would be happy to escort you out."

Triumphant, Aemilia turned on her heels to come face to face with Lukas, who bore a stunned expression, absolutely teeming with pride and sheer disbelief at her display. _Oh,_ she thought, _he hasn't seen the half of it._ Aemilia still had further plans. Looking at him squarely from across the room, she said, "I need to speak with you in our office. _Now._ "

Lukas's eyebrows raised towards his hairline, but with a nod of his head and a tiny quirk of his lips, he made his way to their office as she followed. Just before Aemilia shut the door behind them, she turned to see the rest of the office workers still staring at her in shock, aside from Darcy, who was struggling to hold back laughter. "I need to speak with my husband. _No disturbances,_ am I clear?"

When she got a slow, collective nod from everyone, she shut and locked the door, immediately pulling the privacy curtains.

Before she could turn around, she felt Lukas's sudden presence behind her, their bodies not quite touching, but his cool breath against her neck. Aemilia had to hold back a smile. She knew all too well how he was affected when watching her…assert her dominance, so to speak, and this was the most blatant display of it he'd ever seen. What could she say? He had the tendency to bring out both her best and more _primal_ qualities.

"…Did you enjoy that?" she asked slyly, back still facing him.

She waited with bated breath for his answer, and after what felt like minutes, he finally responded. "Even after these years, you still manage to surprise me. You are…exquisite beyond measure. It's thrilling to watch you so… _ardently_ claim what is yours," he breathed lowly, just barely brushing his fingertips against her arm.

 _That_ turned her around. She looked up to see his face relaxed, but his eyes betrayed him, the poignant green color disappearing against his dilating pupils. Her gaze grew intense, that eternal spark between them beginning to ignite. Her voice low and velvety, she firmly replied, "You _are_ mine." His breath caught in his throat at her words, her possessiveness incredibly sexy. "If anyone tries to challenge me, I will _always_ put them in their place."

He swallowed. "And I will _always_ enjoy witnessing it."

She stepped closer, their chests now touching. She gently took his navy tie in one hand, admiring the soft silk under her fingertips. "You know what's about to happen, right?" Her heated eyes flashed up to meet his.

One eyebrow drew upwards as he replied, "You're too unpredictable to specifically say, but I would bet that it's something I will _greatly_ enjoy."

Her grip suddenly tightened around the tie and she harshly pulled him forward with a wild glint in her gaze. Lukas's eyes widened just barely in surprise. "Oh no," she whispered huskily, "No. You let her touch you, knowing full well how I would react, and now you expect me to just quickly fuck you up against the wall just to get it out of my system? That would be a _reward._ You deserve to be punished."

She felt him begin to harden against her stomach from her words, his dress pants too thin to conceal even the slightest of arousal. A proud, devilish smirk toyed at her lips. Aemilia took all too much pride in how proficiently she could play her husband's body like a fine-tuned instrument.

His breath came unevenly as he roughly replied, "Then punish me."

Aemilia's heart pounded in her chest at his statement, excitement and need bubbling up and threatening to boil over. Lukas was always generous to let her have some dominion over him when she wanted, despite his dominant and commanding nature, and she never took that lightly. She planned on making this something neither of them would never, ever forget.

The couple made searing eye contact before Aemilia yanked him down by his tie for a sudden, open-mouthed, hungry kiss that made Lukas's head spin. There was no build up, no preparation as the two collided, utterly devouring and grasping at one another. She slowly moved him backwards, still poignantly aware of his quickly growing arousal all the while.

When the back of Lukas's legs finally touched one of the chairs in front of his desk, she immediately shoved him down onto the black leather. He landed with a slight grunt of surprise and looked up at her with a hazy, heady expression.

Her greedy eyes took the time to really take him in. His raven hair was in disarray with two particularly teasing strands falling in his heavy-lidded green eyes. Though, ultimately Aemilia preferred her husband the most in nothing at all, his fully dressed state in that tailored grey suit was a close second. His tie was heavily loosened, and the buttons of his starched white shirt strained against his heaving chest. Then, his impossibly long legs were sprawled before him, completely open and unabashed, the outline of his full desire for her painfully obvious. He was just… _stunning,_ and she wanted him totally at her mercy. Aemilia unconsciously bit at her bottom lip in anticipation and made a flash decision.

Lukas watched with utmost attention and intensity as his wife's fingers suddenly went to her light blue blouse and began swiftly unbuttoning it. His mouth started watering as the fabric parted to reveal her deliciously ample breasts, covered with expensive ivory lace. She pulled the shirt complete free and carelessly tossed it on the floor. Then, she turned around with a smirk, hands going to her perfectly snug pencil skirt and deftly dragging the zipper down. The skirt peeled away and hit the floor, her gorgeous curves fully on display along with the matching lace panties.

When she leisurely turned around, Lukas groaned so low in his throat, Aemilia wasn't sure if she had actually heard anything. She stepped out of the skirt, kicking it across the floor to join her shirt, and slowly stalked towards him, patent leather heels definitively clicking with each step. She looked like she wanted to absolutely eat him _alive_ , and he was morethan willing to let her.

As she reached him, she quickly unknotted his tie from his necks and grasped his hands, pulling them behind the back of the chair. She took her time to tie a holding knot around his wrists. He softly growled in annoyance and shifted against his restraints, but ultimately settled. While making her way back in front of him, she teasingly dragged one finger across his sculpted jawline, and he couldn't _help_ but lean into her touch. She pulled away all too quickly.

"Ooh, you're quite the needy one today, aren't you?" she lowly taunted. Lukas said nothing, but his green gaze flashed with irritation. His silence was answer enough.

"Hm?" she mused, smoothly swinging one long leg over to straddle his lap, but she refrained from settling on top of him just yet.

When he still said nothing out of sheer defiance, Aemilia suddenly threaded her fingers through his silky hair and roughly yanked his head back to look at her directly. He groaned in pleasure-filled surprise, _loving_ her roughness. "You _will_ answer me when I ask you a question," she strongly commanded.

His defiance not even remotely diminished, he ground out a challenging, "Or _what?"_

He quickly and shockingly got his answer when Aemilia wasted no time in bringing her palm down to his cheek in a stinging, searing slap. Lukas let out a grunt of surprise as his head whipped to the side, but that sting of pain quickly mingled with sheer pleasure, and Lukas couldn't help but devilishly grin in pride of his spit-fire of a wife.

Lukas just simply had to spur her on further. "Oh, my Little One, you think one meager slap will—"

His head suddenly flew to the other side as the back of her hand struck him on the opposite cheek. She had slapped him with _considerable_ more force that time, and Lukas's brain went fuzzy for a moment as he was swept up in the undeniable pleasure-pain he took from it. He hadn't even noticed as an unbridled moan escaped from his lips, and Aemilia couldn't help but smile with her bottom lip encased between her teeth.

Just as his thoughts were beginning to clear up, she settled on top of his lap and expertly swiveled her hips on top of him, and he mindlessly groaned and thrusted up towards her in response.

Aemilia gasped herself at his unexpected movement, his clothed arousal brushing against her in the most perfect of ways. She needed more.

She firmly gripped his jaw to look her directly in the eyes. There was a swift moment of nothing but eye contact before her lips sailed back down to his. They both moaned into each other's mouths, simply intoxicated by one another. Aemilia ground her hips down onto his, and Lukas quickly found himself struggling against his restraints and involuntarily rutting against her in a desperate attempt to find the friction he needed.

But, despite Aemilia's desire, she would not haphazardly abandon her plans to torture the ever living _Hell_ out of her husband.

So, she reluctantly ceased her movements on his lap, and Lukas very nearly whinedin protest. "Oh, come now, Lukas. You and I both know that I would never give in that easily. Especially since I haven't even made you beg for me yet," she half-sang, enjoying the tense strain in his neck and jaw.

Lukas's eyes narrowed, his frustration practically rolling off him in waves. "You'll give," he plainly stated. "I know you will. You want me too much." He threw her that _infuriating_ smirk of his before adding gruffly, "I can already feel how wet you are through my clothes. It's only a matter of time."

Aemilia's eyes flashed at Lukas's audacity and confidence in the matter. She dragged her hands across his firm chest, unbuttoning it as she went. "You speak as though I won't let myself find satisfaction until you give in." She leaned in to his ear, capturing it lightly between her teeth before adding tauntingly, "You couldn't be more wrong."

Lukas's jaw clenched further at her words, but he said nothing. She pulled his shirt away to touch and tease at his bare chest, and Lukas relished in finally having some skin-on-skin contact, little as it may be. Her touch was electric, and his desire grew with each second.

While placing delicate, teasing kisses to his collarbone, she murmured, "You're going to do exactly as I say, do you understand?"

"What if I don't?" he breathlessly asked, curious to know her ultimatum.

Aemilia's lips paused. She sat up, looked him in the eye, just _daring_ him to challenge her, and bluntly stated, "Then I will get myself off in front of you, then I'll put my clothes back on and _leave you_ tied up here with no way of finding release _._ "

…That was quite the ultimatum. One that he had no desire to endure. With gritted teeth and another palpable look of annoyance, Lukas stiffly nodded and said, "I will obey you."

Aemilia mischievously smiled and delicately caressed his cheek. "Good boy."

Then, with a flourish, she reached behind her and effortlessly unhooked her bra, tossing it with the rest of her clothes. Her full, perfect breasts fell from their confinement, and Lukas nearly groaned at the sight, but refused to give her the satisfaction.

"Now, kiss me," she commanded, and he immediately launched at her. He kissed her with all the skill he had – which was quite a lot – in every attempt to make her moan and squirm against him. She didn't disappoint, her mewls and low moans falling freely from her throat.

She only pulled away when she was desperate to catch her breath, and Lukas didn't hesitate to start kissing and lightly dragging his teeth down her neck and across her collar bone. Aemilia buried her hands in his hair as she futilely attempted to even her labored breath. She pushed his head lower, her wanted destination clear, and Lukas wasted no time in giving his full and free attention to her breasts. He kissed and sucked and lightly bit until her light noises of pleasure turned into full moans of need. She involuntarily ground against him again, and Lukas's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head at the sudden onslaught of pleasure that hit him like a lightning bolt. He took one nipple into his mouth and gave it all the worship it deserved before moving to the other one. Every time Aemilia gripped his hair a little harder, he couldn't help but groan in desire, which only spurred her on more.

Eventually, she pulled his mouth from her breasts and gave him a single, firm kiss before pulling away. She quickly unmounted him just long enough to get rid of her underwear. She was now totally and completely and gloriously naked, and Lukas was still so clothed it almost made him scream.

He watched as Aemilia straddled his right thigh, settling on top of it with a shaky exhale; an idea was swimming around in her lust-hazed brain. Her eyes closed for a split second, and when they opened, Lukas was taken aback by what came from her mouth. "You're _mine_ , do you understand? Your body is mine to use as I please," she growled lowly, fully laying her bare chest against his.

Then she started _rocking against his leg_ , and all Lukas could do was watch in white hot desperation, his utterly neglected arousal painfully straining against his zipper. She continued to grind against him with no intention of stopping. Before long, her face pressed against his neck and she needily moaned, "Oh _fuck,_ you feel so good, Lukas."

 _Oh, God,_ he wasn't going to survive this.

And she didn't stop. "You're so beautiful, the very sight of you makes me wet. Can you feel it?"

He swallowed and barely managed a rough, "Yes."

Upon hearing the lust practically dripping from his voice, she moved faster, and quickly she started making incomprehensible noises with each thrust as she got closer and closer to the edge. Despite being together for a few years now, she had never done anything this before, and it was affecting the two of them more than they could have ever imagined. Lukas started moving his leg up and down to meet her thrusts, and she threw her face from his neck to arch her back and let out a stunning moan.

Lukas groaned at the sight, feeling more desperate than he had ever experienced before in his life. Eager to watch her fall apart, he brought his lips back to her neck and breasts, urging her along so quickly that the pleasure Aemilia was feeling was almost too intense to bear.

Her moans heightened in pitch and her hips sped up even further as she hurtled towards a nearly blinding end. She gripped his shoulders under his shirt, nails digging painfully into his skin. The fabric of his pants created a _delicious_ friction underneath her. Breath coming in high-pitched and labored, she suddenly gasped, "Oh, my _God_ , Lukas, I'm gonna—"

"Let go, darling," he breathed, intoxicated with the sight before him, "Come for me."

And that she did. Light burst behind her eyes and she let out a moan so loud, Lukas thanked the heavens that he installed sound-proof glass around their office. She rode out each and every prolonged wave of her orgasm through its entirety—utterly _soaking_ his leg—before collapsing in a winded heap on his chest.

Lukas was going to lose his fucking mind if she kept this up.

Aemilia finally came to, exhaling heavily from her exertion before sitting back upright. She looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes, taking in his almost rabid expression. With a narrowed gaze that travelled up and down his body as if she was starving and he was the most delectable of meals, she said, " _God,_ you're so fucking hot."

Lukas couldn't help but grin at that, but it quickly gave way to a moan when her lips latched back onto his neck and her hands finally— _finally—_ went to undo his belt. She ripped the leather from his pants, popped open the button, and slid the straining zipper down with a flourish. Lukas watched with heady eyes as she reached inside his snug ( _too_ snug) black boxer-briefs and pulled him free while pushing his pants down just far enough to get them out of the way.

Lukas audibly sighed when he was no longer confined, but the sigh turned into a shaky, sharp inhale when Aemilia's hand slowly stroked him up and down. She watched his tortured pleasure play out on his face as her movements slowly continued, and the sheer _need_ on his face and in his eyes as he looked down at her was enough to make her start aching all over again.

"You know," she began while smoothly moving off his leg, "if you just apologize for your bad behavior, maybe I'll let you come." Then she spread his legs wide and settled between them on her knees, never letting that pretty little maddening smirk falter. Despite her submissive position, she still exuded this intoxicating amount of dominance: the culmination of their time exploring each other's bodies and his support of her embracing every facet of her sexuality through the years.

Lukas had allowed Aemilia to dominate him a good many times over the course of their relationship, but she had _never_ been this talkative. Or possessive. Or blunt. And he was growing more and more certain of his pending spontaneous combustion if she kept this up. But _dammit_ Lukas was just too prideful and controlling to simply apologize. Especially for something, that, when it came right down to it, he wasn't sorry for. Especially when his actions put them in their current situation, no matter how painful or agonizing it was. Deep down, Lukas knew that he _loved_ to be dominated just as much as he hated it, and Lukas knew Aemilia knew it, much to his dismay.

"I have nothing to apologize for," Lukas breathed.

Her hand paused around him as she looked up at him curiously and smiled, unfazed. "So be it." Then, she unabashedly licked a long, wet stripe from base to tip, and Lukas nearly hit the ceiling in surprise. His arms strained against his restraints and he loudly moaned, wound so tight it was a wonder he hadn't gone into cardiac arrest yet. He just _knew_ his wife was going to drag this out until he lost his damn mind.

And he was just self-destructive enough to let her.

She made a torturous show of it, licking and sucking and bobbing and _moaning_ and _fuck_ , she was too good at this. Her talented mouth was so wet and warm around him, and when he felt himself hit the back of her throat, his eyes flew open with a gasp. He longed to bury his fingers in her long curls, to have some sort of life line to hold on to, but he had nothing. His back arched off the chair and his hips started thrusting up of their own volition, but Aemilia had a strong grip, nails sharply biting into the skin around his hip bones to hold him down.

Her teasing act was over, though, it seemed, for her head bobbed freely on him while occasionally making these _obscene_ noises. Almost after no time at all, his breath rate had hiked, his increasingly consistent moans slightly raised in pitch. Aemilia watched him bare his gritted teeth and clench his eyes shut as he hurtled towards the proverbial edge into oblivion.

But then she stopped. She _stopped. She fucking stopped._ It took Lukas a good solid moment to even wrap his pleasure-drunk mind around the very concept. And when he did? He was _livid._

His eyes ripped open to shoot her a glare so angry it was a wonder she didn't melt from the heat. If anything, it made her even _smugger_. "Oh, anger will get you nowhere, darling."

He looked like a caged animal, wild and shaking with primal instinct. Glower never faltering, he growled down to her, "When I get out of this binding, I'm going to fuck you up against that window so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week."

It took all of Aemilia's will power to keep a straight face, though a light blush still managed to color her cheeks. _God_ his rage was just overwhelming, and she wanted him more than ever. "Oh, I'm counting on it," she countered. When met with a raised eyebrow, she deviously added, "But only when I allow it. And I'm not finished with you yet."

She then encased her mouth around him again and proceeded to deny him _two more times._ He was effortlessly and skillfully brought to the brink, and just when he thought she would _finally_ show him mercy and give him relief, she pulled away. With each time, Lukas tore at the tie desperately, but the knot wouldn't budge. He had never experienced such cruelty from Aemilia.

"Apologize," she commanded, keeping a straight face despite her shakiness. Aemilia had almost always garnered nearly as much pleasure from taking Lukas into her mouth as he did, and denying him three times was torture for her, too. But it was torture she knew would pay off in the end, so she stayed strong.

The man was a shaking mess of oversensitivity. His throat was dry and nearly hoarse. His arms ached. His body strained. And his usually unbreakable self-control had been completely obliterated. Raspy and uneven, he finally gave in, "I'm sorry! I'm _sorry, just untie me,_ Aemilia, _please."_

…That was good enough for her.

With one tiny smile, she stood despite her aching knees, and circled him, still in her heels. His entire body was tuned into her every movement. She came up behind him, lightly touching his bound hands. Leaning in by his ear, she couldn't help but whisper, "Apology accepted, darling. And now…," she pulled the knot loose, "I want you to really… _really fuck me."_ She heard Lukas growl low in his throat as he slightly rotated his aching wrists, but somehow harnessed the willpower to stay in the chair and let her finish. Then she ripped his open shirt and jacket off his taut shoulders. _"Use_ me." She circled back around and returned to her knees, pulling off the rest of his clothing. His wild, unhinged focus never strayed from her. When he sat there totally naked at last, she got back to her feet and finished, "Like _I used you."_

She waited, watching him stare up at her in a mixture of desperation, neediness, rage, and an unadulterated desire to pound her into his desk until they both passed out. It was a split second of poignant silence and an unspoken understanding.

Lukas then suddenly shot out of the chair like a rabid bat out of Hell, and the two of them collided into an electrifying clash of tongue and teeth and nails that threatened to shake the entire building. They no longer had the patience to form words. They just needed each other and they needed each other _right now._

Just as he promised, Lukas roughly threw Aemilia up against the wide expanse of windows, the entire city of Manhattan below her. She hit the glass with a sharp gasp from the sudden coolness. He was on her in seconds, their mouths aggressively fighting for dominance. Lukas's long, lithe hands ran down her back to grip her ass. He hoisted her up, and her strong legs wrapped around his hips like a vise, her heels digging into his back, earning a guttural noise from the back of his throat.

Before she could even process it, Lukas lined himself up at her dripping entrance and powerfully thrust up into her at last. Aemilia yelped in all-too-welcome surprise, and Lukas let out one of the most rough, glorious noises she had ever heard come from his mouth followed by a tightly ground out, "Oh, _fuck,_ you're so tight."

He immediately set a bruising pace, allowing Aemilia no time to adjust, but that was all fine by her. All she could even think to do was just hold onto him for dear life and get swept away in the intoxicating, high-like sensation of him moving in and out of her.

At some point, Lukas pulled them away from the window, unwrapping her legs from his waist. His hands tight on her arms, he roughly turned her around and harshly bent her over his desk. He thrust into her from behind, and her moans hiked in pitch at the new angle. He filled her up completely and in every perfect way, and if they kept this up, she would find her end within seconds.

Lukas tangled his fingers through her hair to pull at it, and amongst all of it, he hissed, "You're such a little tease. I should make you _beg_ for me. _Torture_ you like you did to me." Then the outstretched palm of his free hand flew down to make contact with her bare ass. Light burst behind her eyes at the unexpected burst of pain and she let out a noise that could very well have been a scream, but Aemilia was beyond any type of self-awareness.

She clawed aimlessly at his desk, knocking a binder to the floor, and mewled, "I have no qualms with begging for your cock." God, her filthy mouth. "But I'd rather you just fucking _spank_ me again."

…Far be it from him to deny a request such as that. So he did exactly as she asked, again and _again_ until she couldn't hold it off any longer. Just as his fingers made contact with her sensitive, red, sensitive skin one more time, she came so hard her eyes watered and a scream ripped from her throat.

He didn't let her ride it out, either. Before she could even remotely recover, he pulled out just long enough to flip her over, and then he was on top of her again. Her muscles squeezed and fluttered around him so tightly he could barely breathe, and he felt his release begin to build up once more at the very base of his spine.

Then he hiked her right leg over his shoulder and went even faster, and the new angle caused them both to see stars. Aemilia was so oversensitive that she felt like her entire body was on fire, all the way to the roots of her hair. As Lukas's release built and built, he leaned down to drag his lips in a haphazard kisses across her bouncing breasts and up her neck. When he reached her lips, he grunted, "Aemilia, I— Come with me."

When he didn't get a coherent response, his grip on her thigh tightened. _"Come with me,"_ he commanded again through gritted teeth. Aemilia whined and nodded her head frantically, her teeth baring down on her bottom lip.

They met each other's thrusts – one, two, three times, before Lukas gasped and shakily moaned into her neck, " _Shit,_ Aemilia, I'm—"

"Fuck, _Lukas."_

The two reached their ends at the exact same time, simultaneous loud moans cutting through the empty office. Aemilia very nearly blacked out with exhaustion, and Lukas – whose release had been staved off until the point of near insanity – could barely hold himself up as wave after wave wracked his entire body to the point of shaking.

When the last wave dimmed, Lukas collapsed on top of Aemilia in a gasping heap, their tingling skin slick with sweat.

After what felt like an hour of just trying to catch their breath, Lukas finally spoke, his voice raspy and quiet by her ear.

"Maybe next time I should actually flirt back at them, just to see how you could top this."

One weak slap to the arm and a breathy scoff later, she replied, "…I will kill you."


	2. Keep Up With Me, Old Man

**A/N: hey everyone! So today I bring you guys the second installment of this little collection of oneshots, this time one of the Frostiron variety lol :p In my last chapter of** ** _Till Death Do Us Part_** **I hinted very lightly at a certain kind of history between Lukas (Loki) and Tony, and I've actually had half of this thing written for about a month now. But I finally got it finished up last night and now here it is, for those of you who might like this sort of thing. LOL. It's set back about six or seven years pre-TDDUP, and before Lukas met Aemilia. Now as a warning, this is - obviously - slash, and it's a little more, uh... major? than my usual slashy fare. In fact, I'm pretty sure I used to say all the time that I wouldn't write certain things ever and yet here I am. LOL. OH WELL. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and midnigtwings96 and myself thank you guys for the reviews so far and for the interest showed in this lovely little side fic :D there's plenty more to come - and not all of the future installments will be ones of the sexytime variety, just to put that out there lol - and I hope you'll all stick around for it! I love you all and I'll see you sooooon! :D**

* * *

 **Keep up With Me, Old Man**

From where Tony was standing, he could definitely see the pros and cons of selling his soul to the Russian mob a few years ago and ending up being their top tech developer. Con number one: it had been one of the primary contributing factors to his divorce, which had been finalized just a few months before. Pro number one: he got to go to the Captain's giant mansion whenever he felt like it and raid the extensive and expensive liquor supply.

Was it an even trade? No, but he had to count his blessings these days. And at the current moment - which was 2:47 AM - his blessings were free scotch and whiskey. And maybe whatever desserts were leftover from dinner, just because. Nobody would miss them, right?

The manor was mostly empty when he got there, just as expected. This late, the people who lived there were either asleep in their rooms or out on the streets doing whatever it was mobsters did. He tried not to pay too much attention to that, especially since it wasn't really his business anyway. His job at Pierce Consolidated was as legit as could be, being the head of Research and Development _and_ Applied Sciences, so if there was a lot of whacking that went on - and not the fun kind - he never saw it. Not usually, anyway.

What he did see were dollar signs and a lot of empty liquor bottles, and it was better than nothing. He'd figure everything else out eventually - maybe. Hopefully. He really didn't know. And that was one of the things that he was determined to forget before the night was over.

Walking through the mostly darkened manor, he made a beeline for the bar and barely needed to watch where he was going to get there. This was usually where he went when he came here, especially over the last year or so, and the short path was like his old buddy at that point.

He was almost there when he noticed the soft light up ahead. He kept walking and, as he came closer to his destination, he started to suspect that maybe he wouldn't be quite as alone as he first assumed he'd be. His suspicion was confirmed when he turned the corner and the bar came into view, along with its lone occupant.

Sitting there with a bottle of top-shelf aged whiskey in front of him was Lukas Orlov, one of the organization's rising stars and possibly the most unrepentant smartass that Tony had ever encountered. They'd gotten along well enough in the past, so Tony didn't think twice about strolling on in and heading behind the bar to grab his own bottle of poison. "Rough night?"

Lukas looked up and eyed him curiously, clearly having not expected anyone to join him on this particular night. "No rougher than usual. What's your excuse?"

Scanning the various bottles of scotch on the shelves, Tony shrugged. "Haven't had time to replenish my liquor cabinet in awhile. Figured I'd come over here and see how much damage I can do."

"At nearly three in the morning?" Lukas questioned.

Tony shrugged again, chosen bottle now in hand as he grabbed a glass and headed towards the seat next to Lukas'. "Night owl, what can I say."

He sat down and got to work opening the bottle and pouring himself a highly generous amount as Lukas hummed in reply. "Shouldn't a newly single fellow such as yourself be out mingling on a Friday night instead of drinking alone in someone else's house?"

"Not in the mood to mingle," Tony replied, bringing the glass to his lips. "And besides, I'm not drinking alone. I have your wonderful company."

Lukas chuckled and looked away, taking another drink as Tony drained a quarter of his in one gulp. "Yes, lucky you."

"Mhm. So why aren't _you_ out and _mingling_?" Tony questioned. "I mean, I've got a solid excuse, but you? The only thing that could possibly make this scene look more depressing is if _All By Myself_ started playing in the background."

Lukas grinned at that, giving a small shrug and refilling his glass. "It's not like that. I happen to enjoy relaxing alone with a stiff drink every so often."

"Well, sorry to ruin your relaxing evening... or morning or whatever... alone," Tony replied. "I'm good at doing that. Ruining things."

Lukas rolled his eyes and barely suppressed a groan. "Are you going to start wailing to me about how your divorce was the worst thing to ever happen to you and how you're now a shell of the man you once were?"

"... Well I was, but now that you've ruined my speech there's no point," Tony joked, making Lukas roll his eyes. "No, see, that's why I'm here. She came by earlier to pick up the last of her stuff from my place. Can't say it's the final nail in the coffin. More like finally putting the coffin in the ground, I guess. Sucks either way."

"She _is_ a lovely lady," Lukas said. "Though I have to say, I'm not surprised."

Tony paused and narrowed his eyes. "Really? How so?"

Lukas licked his lips and shifted so that he was facing Tony. "Well... based on what I saw of the two of you, you clearly loved each other. But something never seemed quite right. Like perhaps you weren't the ideal match for one another. Relationships are difficult enough even for kindred spirits, but when you're _not_..."

Tony blinked a few times and held up a hand. "Hold on, hold on. Aren't you the same guy who likes to brag about how you've never been in an exclusive relationship in your life?"

"Yes. Why else do you think I've never been in one?" Lukas grinned. "They're difficult. And I've yet to find anyone willing to put up with me for longer than a week at a time, and frankly I can usually barely only tolerate someone for more than two days."

"See, that was me before her," Tony said, thinking back on those older, wilder days before he'd fallen for his executive assistant. "I bet I wracked up more mileage than you when I was your age. How old are you, anyway? 22?"

Lukas swallowed down his latest sip and slowly turned an annoyed glare on the other man. "I'm 26, genius."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Woo, I was a whole four years off. Sue me. Anyway, by your age I'm pretty sure I slept my way through most of Manhattan and at least half of Malibu. Possibly a quarter of Paris, too."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "It's not the quantity that counts but rather the quality."

"That's what guys say who're still in the single digits," Tony noted. "Go ahead, spill. What's your number?"

"Well, that depends. Are we talking men or women?"

Tony paused, an unmistakable flicker of surprise passing through his eyes. "Really?"

Lukas tossed him a saucy grin. "You're surprised?"

"Little bit. You must have given your old man a heart attack the first time _that_ came up in conversation. Heard the guy was quite the conservative."

And that was exactly what Tony _shouldn't_ have said. Lukas' expression went from easygoing and amused to blank and withdrawn in less time than it took to blink. He then picked his drink back up and looked away, muttering, "I never particularly cared what that miserable old oaf thought."

Tony raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay, so the old man is a no-go as far as conversation, good to know. My apologies."

Lukas shrugged, still not looking at him. "It's a common mistake."

"Noted. So anyway, let's go with women first. I'll take a wild guess. Let's see... 28."

Lukas then turned back to Tony, some of that darkness gone from his features and amusement creeping back in. "This year or overall?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

Lukas chuckled and then did some math in his head. "... I believe the current tally is 127."

Tony's jaw hit the floor. " _127_?! At 26?"

"It's really not that outrageous," Lukas chuckled. "It averages out to about one woman a month for the last ten years, since I lost my virginity. That's hardly scandalous."

"... Good God, man," Tony groaned. "And you find time in there for dudes, too?"

He chuckled. "Well, I'm nothing if not a believer in equal opportunity."

"Go on, give me the number."

Lukas paused again, then replied, "18."

"Wow. See, that's a more reasonable number. Your preference must mostly swing to the ladies' side."

"Actually," Lukas replied, "I've just had longer arrangements with men. I'm also extremely picky when it comes to what men I'll take to bed. But as far as preferences in _that_ sense, I really have none."

"So altogether that makes... 145 people," Tony pointed out. "Not bad. How many rounds of antibiotics have you been on?"

Lukas laughed. "None. I might be promiscuous, but I'm also responsible. No accidental pregnancies, either."

"Wow," Tony said, refilling his own glass. "You get a gold star. A-pluses all around."

Lukas suddenly almost _giggled_ at that, as if Tony had just accidentally stumbled into an inside joke and wasn't aware of it. "Oh, you have no idea."

"... I don't get it."

"You wouldn't," Lukas said, the laughter ebbing. "I was just suddenly reminded of my English professor at Yale. He was young and handsome and absolutely brilliant. Definitely one of my favorites."

"... Professors or lovers?"

"Both," Lukas grinned. "The girls in the class would clamor for his attention day in and day out. Little did they know I was bending him over his own desk on a weekly basis."

It wasn't easy to render Tony Stark speechless, but this little shit was certainly doing a good job of it. "Well. Neat. Hope you sanitized the desk thoroughly after every use."

Lukas shot him an amused look and then asked, "What about you?"

"Never fucked any English professors, unfortunately."

"No, idiot," Lukas said almost playfully, "your own personal tally."

"... Oh. Well, I didn't exactly keep count, honestly," Tony sighed, leaning back and tapping a finger on the bar as he thought back to his pre-Pepper days. "I started a little earlier than you. 14."

"Oh, what a rebel," Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Hush. Let's see... I don't know. The last time I had a solid count I was 24, and that was... I think... 80? And then I had another six years before settling down, and I kept up with roughly the same rate, though I went through a phase where I had a lot of threesomes - don't ask - so... rough estimate, 180."

"Impressive," Lukas drawled.

Then Tony hesitated for a moment, mainly for the sake of being dramatic, and then he causally added, "And then 13."

"13 what?"

"I thought we were dividing the count by gender."

Now it was Lukas' turn to be surprised. "Oh." Then he grinned with delight. "You know, I always suspected as much."

"Oh, come on. No you didn't," Tony scoffed.

"Yes I did. I have a gift for these things. Just ask all the men who claimed they were completely straight until I convinced them otherwise."

"Sure, whatever you say," Tony said, still not believing him.

Lukas didn't try to convince him. "So, why such a lopsided number? Are you as picky as I am?"

"Well, actually, aside from two of those that happened in college, I really started... experimenting more a little later in life. Then Pepper happened," he explained. "So that's probably why."

"Ah," Lukas nodded. "That makes sense. Well," he said, quickly knocking back the rest of his drink, "I suppose that the bright side of your divorce is that now you'll have a chance to do a bit more exploring. And I would suggest you not waste your time, either. How old _are_ you? 45? 50?"

Tony slammed down his glass on the bar and all but spat, "Excuse me, kid, I'm 39. _50?!_ Are you kidding me?"

Lukas burst out laughing, maybe getting a little drunker than he quite realized, and he waved a hand and said, "You have a handful of grays in your hair. I thought -"

Automatically running a hair through his short dark locks, Tony's eyes grew even wider and more outraged. "I do not!"

"You do," Lukas continued to laugh. "But it's okay. It's distinguished. And besides, I've always had a thing for older men."

Tony froze in surprise for the shortest of seconds before narrowing his eyes. "No, you can't call me old and cover it up by hitting on me. Not buying it, pal."

"But I meant it," Lukas argued, finally getting his laughter under control.

"Uh huh," Tony scoffed, pouring his... third or... something-th drink. He was finally starting to feel pleasantly fuzzy, backhanded compliments from his drinking buddy notwithstanding. "You know, my dad used to have an inexplicable hatred of Yale men. Starting to see why."

"Oh, are you?" Lukas raised an eyebrow. "I'm hurt, truly."

"Sure you are. I believe that as much as I believe I've got a single gray hair on my head."

Then, because Lukas really was as annoying as he seemed to be, he leaned forward and carefully reached out before Tony could notice. One slight sting later, he was holding up a single plucked gray hair in front of Tony's disbelieving eyes.

"Your proof, darling."

Tony stared long and hard at the offensive little hair before turning back to Lukas and saying, "You know, you might just be the most obnoxious little shit I've ever met."

Lukas simply shrugged and let the hair fall to the floor between them. "Well, they don't call me the god of mischief for nothing."

"Right, _Loki_ ," Tony said after downing half a glass more of the increasingly easier to drink scotch. "How'd you even get that nickname? Do I want to know? Is it some weird... Norse... kink? You bring someone home and say 'hang on, lemme go put on my Viking helmet first, and call me Loki while we're boning'?"

After laughing at the sheer absurdity of such an idea, not to mention the term "boning", Lukas replied, "No, you ridiculous deviant, it's actually rather innocent. My brother and I grew up with the Norse tales, and we used to play and pretend that we were Thor and Loki. The names simply stuck and have proven to be uncannily accurate more than once."

Tony hummed in reply, then refilled Lukas' drink for him. At the other man's puzzled expression, Tony explained, "If you're able to say 'uncannily accurate' without slurring or tripping over your words, you're not nearly drunk enough yet."

Lukas couldn't argue with that. He accepted the drink, and the unlikely pair fell effortlessly back into their conversation. Time passed by in a flash as they drank more and discussed everything from current events to fashion (Lukas was not impressed by Tony's faded Black Sabbath t-shirt under his jacket, and Tony distinctly did not care) to more college shenanigans. There was almost an endless amount of _those_ to keep them talking and laughing, and by the time Tony had to pause the conversation to get up and find a bathroom, it was _5 in the morning_.

"Okay, so, I made a mistake when I came here," he announced upon his reappearance, stumbling back to the bar. "I drove my car like a moron. Shouldn't have done that."

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed," Lukas said, finally slurring his words a little now, "you're in a bloody mansion with about five million empty rooms, so I think you'll be perfectly fine."

"But my cat's gonna miss me," Tony muttered, and Lukas nearly fell off his stool.

"... You have a cat? And it's going to _miss_ you?"

"It's this stupid little stray that followed me home one day. Literally, he's an idiot. I even named him Dum-E. Not, not Dummy, but D-U-M-E. Tries to kill himself on a daily basis, breaks everything. Worthless. And when I'm gone for an extended period, he panics and it's not pretty."

"... Why on earth would you keep such a creature?" Lukas asked, dumbfounded.

Tony paused before shrugging. "Somebody's gotta take care of the little dummy, right?"

"You are a ridiculous sap," Lukas said, pointing at him for emphasis. "I like it. I like you."

Oh, he was _definitely_ drunk now. "Everybody likes me," Tony replied. "Get in line, buddy."

Lukas glanced behind them. "Where is this line? I see no line. Is this an imaginary line, or are all they all going to come stampeding in here at any moment?"

For some reason, Tony found that _hilarious_. He giggled over it like a little girl, and that in turn made Lukas start laughing mostly just to mock him, and Tony decided to take back what he'd said before - this had definitely not been a mistake. He'd needed this, needed to drink and laugh and let go for a little while, and he had Lukas and his obnoxious self to thank for most of that.

"All right," Lukas said, carefully getting to his feet, and Tony began to do the same. "Let's find you a room to pass out in, shall we?"

"Sure, and just so you know, I can only sleep on 1000 thread Uzbekistani sheets, so make sure they..." he trailed off because he was now standing on wobbly feet directly in front of Lukas, and _holy shit_ he'd forgotten how tall the man was. And that was definitely all that he was gawking at, just the height. He definitely wasn't admiring his pale, flushed skin or soft-looking jet-black hair, or the black silk shirt he was wearing with the top two buttons undone, or the -

"Make sure they what?"

"What?"

Lukas grinned and laughed. "You're drunk."

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you shut up and help get an old man to bed?" Tony said, and to his surprise, Lukas actually threw an arm around him and started leading him out of the bar.

"Of course. We wouldn't want you to fall and break a hip, would we?" Lukas cracked.

"You're pushing it, kid. Pushing it," Tony said as they stumbled along towards the elevator that would take them upstairs, elongating the syllables much more than was necessary.

"What am I pushing exactly?"

Tony snickered and briefly closed his eyes, watching the backs of his eyelids spin and swirl before him. "I don't know, what _are_ you pushing?" Then they managed to board the elevator, and Tony began singing _Push It_ by Salt 'n Pepa _very, very_ badly. Lukas cringed and cracked up laughing, and when Tony tried to bust a move only to smack face first against the elevator doors, they both started laughing hard enough to cry.

After they got to the correct floor, Lukas again grabbed Tony and helped him out. Tony was still humming to himself as they walked down the halls, and he had no sense of where they were or where they were going. He simply followed Lukas' lead, and when they finally came to a stop and Lukas opened a door for him to walk through, Tony strolled through it and quickly realized something very important as his eyes scanned over the vast amounts of green and gold accents in the room.

"... This isn't a guest room, is it?"

"How on earth did you guess?"

"Your unnatural love of the color green?" Tony quipped, only to lose his breath and gasp out loud when he was suddenly pushed against the the now-closed door.

"Pardon me if I'm mistaken," Lukas said, his voice having dropped to a velvet purr as he obliterated the very idea of personal space and leaned on the door with his hand flat upon it beside Tony's head, "but I'm _very_ good at reading people. And I think this is exactly what you want."

"How'd you get that impression?" Tony asked, still a bit dumbfounded by the sheer height of the man in front of him, not to mention his intoxicating scent that he was just now noticing and _God_ he was so _close_ now...

"Well, there were the more subtle signs, like the way your eyes dilated when I stood up and you looked me up and down rather slowly," Lukas replied. "Then there was more obvious ones, like the fact that I caught you staring down at my lap at least three times."

"... You sit with your legs _really_ far apart," Tony shrugged mildly. "Who _wouldn't_ look?"

"Men who _don't_ want me to take them to bed and fuck them senseless," Lukas replied impressively evenly. "Tell me I'm wrong."

He couldn't. He couldn't because Lukas was right, and now that Tony was here and Lukas was so close and offering something that Tony hadn't realized he needed badly until possibly that very moment. "... You're definitely not wrong."

"Good," Lukas grinned, taking that as all the invitation he needed. He slid in even closer, running a hand slowly up Tony's chest as he narrowed his eyes and said playfully, "Now the question is... can you keep up with me?"

That made Tony grin a bit devilishly as he reached out and slid his hands into his hair. "Oh, you have no idea, kid."

Then he pulled Lukas down and their lips met in a drunken, surprisingly needy collision. He felt Lukas chuckle a little against his lips before moving with him, kissing him back and reminding him of just how long it had been since he'd felt - or done - anything remotely like this. He went from mildly stunned to on fire in seconds, and he nearly whimpered when Lukas broke the kiss and grabbed him by his collar, walking them backwards towards his bed.

"Tell me," Lukas said lowly, looking down at Tony's lips and then back up to his face, "when was the last time you touched a man?"

"... S'been awhile," Tony admitted. "Still pretty sure I know how all the parts work, though."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Lukas grinned, the backs of his legs hitting the edge of the bed. He sat down and then maintained eye contact as he reached for Tony's jeans, undoing them while Tony worked on somewhat clumsily getting his own shirt off. "Have you had anyone since the divorce?"

Tony's hands stilled briefly at the question, but soon he caught himself and tossed his shirt off as he replied, "Nope."

Lukas, looking up at his now-ruffled hair and toned, scar-free chest - so unlike his own, he thought slightly bitterly - tugged his jeans down and replied, "It's all right. I'm more than happy to show you what you've been missing."

"Yeah?" Tony said, stepping out of the jeans and now nearly naked and much more undressed than Lukas himself. "Starting to think you're all talk there, big guy."

Lukas paused and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He then rose to his full height over Tony, turning them around and laying a hot open-mouthed kiss on Tony's lips. He made it a kiss to remember, utterly dominating the other man's mouth until he broke away and then laid his palm flat against his chest and murmured, "Lie back. Touch yourself while you wait for me to return."

He then pushed Tony down on the bed, and he fell back against the mattress with a quiet _oomph_. He rather liked the rough treatment, grinning to himself and suppressing a slight drunken giggle as he squirmed further up the bed until his head hit the pillow. Then Lukas must have hit the lights, because the room suddenly grew a _lot_ darker.

"... You're not about to play _Let's Get it On,_ are you?"

Lukas scoffed from across the room. "Shut it, Stark."

Tony grinned and, for once in his life, actually did shut up. He also slipped off his last remaining article of clothing and did as Lukas instructed him, closing his eyes and feeling the almost depressingly familiar touch of his own hand. It had been his most faithful companion since even before the divorce, during that last especially difficult year. He'd never strayed, not once, and that meant self-treating his frustration as often as he comfortably could for a _very_ long time.

His eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the dark yet, so he couldn't peer up and see if perhaps Lukas was watching him. But just the mere possibility made a pleasant jolt shoot through his body, so he ran with it. He imagined Lukas standing nearby, casually peeling off his own clothes and watching Tony's hand move lazily up and down, touching himself how he liked it best, body tensing the faster he moved...

Then his fantasy was interrupted by something far better than mere imagination. Lukas eased down on the bed and covered Tony's hand with his own, stroking with him as he moved on top of Tony. "As much as I enjoy watching," Lukas murmured as Tony moved his hand away and opted to place his hands on the naked body above his, "I have a feeling you're desperate to be touched."

Tony cursed and groaned, thrusting involuntarily into Lukas' fist and sinking his short nails into his back. Lukas started kissing down his neck, his kisses just the right mixture of rough and gentle, and Tony was already almost gone. He tried to contain his own sounds of pleasure but it was no use, and Lukas had just finished sucking a rather large mark at the base of Tony's throat when he raised his head and grinned down at the writhing man beneath him.

"You poor man," Lukas cooed, placing a brief, teasing kiss on his lips. "So close so soon?" When all Tony did was whine incoherently in response, Lukas' grin widened and he all but slithered down Tony's body, figuring if he needed to take the edge off... he might as well make it count.

Tony's eyes flew open the very moment he felt a hot, perfect mouth utterly engulf him. He moaned like he hadn't moaned in ages, hand flying to Lukas' hair and holding on tight as Lukas showed off just how very good he was at this particular act. Tony could hardly stand it, eyes adjusted to the dim lighting now and able to open and look down and watch himself disappear into Lukas' hungry mouth over and over again.

And that was all he needed to tip over the edge. He came suddenly and gloriously, spilling into Lukas' mouth and experiencing the single best release he'd had in... a _very_ long time.

Lukas chuckled and hummed around him as he came down, swallowing smoothly - _practice_ and all - and gently releasing him before propping himself up on his elbows and admiring the mess that he'd already reduced Tony to. "Well, that was easy," he mused, clearly quite pleased with himself.

Tony merely made a vague noise and let out a deep, satisfied breath. "Sorry. Gimme a minute and I'll be ready to go again."

Lukas chuckled and crawled back over him, replying, "Yes, do take your time, old man."

Tony opened his eyes and narrowed them up at Lukas. " _Really_? You're gonna go there again?"

"I'm going to go anywhere I please tonight," Lukas replied before kissing him, softly at first and then more deeply as it lingered and grew from one kiss to two to many more. When he finally tore his lips away, he murmured, " _Damn_ , it's been entirely too long since I've been with a man."

"Glad I could help you scratch the itch," Tony joked, pulling him back down for another kiss as his hands wandered along his back, truly feeling him with a semi-clear mind for the first time.

It quickly dawned on him that Lukas' skin was not nearly as smooth as he would have expected. He could feel long, jagged scars here and there, traced a few of them with his fingertips as his mind reeled a little bit at what it meant. He wondered where the scars came from and who had given them to Lukas, and if they were the reason why he'd turned the lights so low, so that he couldn't see them.

And maybe he wasn't overly fond of Tony's quiet exploration either, because in the midst of it Lukas rolled them over and Tony suddenly found himself on top. He broke their kiss and stared down at the man underneath him, taking a minute to really soak him in before telling him in a rush of sincerity, "You know, you really are beautiful."

Lukas flashed him a grin and asked teasingly, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah," Tony said, dropping a kiss down to the top of Lukas' chest. "Just don't tell anyone I said that."

"I will scream it from the rooftops," Lukas joked as Tony kissed a curious, sensual trail down his chest. "Breaking news... Tony Stark finds me beautiful."

"Just as long as you also shout about how you sucked me off and licked up every drop like a thirsty little kitten," Tony said, shooting Lukas a mischievous grin of his own as he travelled further down, impatient to get to where he wanted to be.

"Of course," Lukas mused, watching him go. "And let's not forget how it took you all of two minutes to come down my thr- _oh_ _fuck_..."

Lukas' words dying on his tongue the minute Tony suddenly sucked him into his mouth, it was now his turn to writhe and moan amid an onslaught of pleasure. But he wasn't nearly as deprived as Tony was, and he was determined to keep his mouth shut as much as he could manage. After all, his lovers had to work for the privilege of hearing his blissful moans.

Tony's oral skills weren't _quite_ as refined as Lukas' were, likely due simply to how long it had been since he had done this to a man, but what he lacked in finesse he made up for in spirit and sheer determination to blow Lukas' mind. He used his hand and mouth in tandem, getting a little sloppy at times which Lukas usually didn't care for, but something about the way that Tony did it made him the exception to the rule. Then, as the icing on the cake - so to speak - Tony got the hang of it all rather quickly and seemed to greatly enjoy it, moaning here and there and becoming so enthralled with the act that when Lukas gasped softly for him to stop, he didn't hear him. He had to gently pry his head away to catch his attention, and Tony appeared rather disgruntled when he was forced to stop.

"Up here," Lukas said breathlessly, patting his hip. " _Now_."

"Mm, bossy," Tony noted, moving to straddle Lukas' narrow hips. "I like it."

"I had a feeling you would," Lukas smirked, leaning to the side and quickly grabbing a few things from his bedside drawer. He then tossed them on the bed beside them and sat up, Tony biting his already-swollen lip at the way that the shift brought their bodies push and grind together. Lukas smirked at him and kissed him again, tangling his tongue dizzyingly sweetly with his as reached beside them and slicked up his fingers without any fuss.

Then he broke away and asked, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Tony joked, and Lukas rolled his eyes before starting the relatively slow process of getting Tony ready for him. It wasn't something that could be rushed, and Lukas in particular would never dream of doing such a thing.

"Tell me about the first time you slept with a man," Lukas said, half out of curiosity and half to distract Tony from the slight pinch in his features. "Who was he?" he asked, dropping his lips to Tony's neck.

"... Model," Tony murmured, closing his eyes and doing his best to relax under Lukas' touch. "Met him at a party. He kissed me and I liked it. Ended up..." His breath hitched and he pushed back against Lukas' hand, mild discomfort turning into something else entirely. "Ended up in bed with him for the entire weekend."

Lukas chuckled and nipped at his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. "You fucked him?"

"... Eventually," Tony replied. "He fucked me first."

Lukas peered up at Tony and chuckled again, this time rather impressed. "What a courageous, unique man you are."

"Yeah, well, what can I say," Tony shrugged. "I like getting fucked."

"I can tell," Lukas grinned. "You're riding the hell out of my hand already."

"Yeah," Tony groaned, hands in Lukas' hair and forehead leaned against his. "Think we can get going here because..."

"Not yet," Lukas murmured. "I'm not exactly small. I don't want to hurt you."

"Aw," Tony teased. "You _are_ just a big softie after all."

Lukas rewarded him by thoroughly unexpectedly and harshly _spanking_ him with his free hand. Tony jolted and moaned sharply in response, eyes flying up to Lukas' to find him gazing at him quite dangerously and predatorily. "I don't want to hurt you like _that_. But I'm more than willing to hurt you in ways that will only heighten your pleasure."

"... Good God, you might actually be perfect," Tony groaned, leaking a little on Lukas' stomach and losing all pretense in holding back, riding Lukas' fingers as hard as he could take them.

Lukas was soon satisfied and removed his fingers, leaning back and taking Tony's hips in his hands and guiding him to where he wanted him. Tony held on to his shoulder with one hand and leaned back on his other as he slowly sunk down on his length. He took his time, adjusting to the intrusion while Lukas tried not to lose his mind, and then he unexpectedly asked, "What about you? Your first time?"

Lukas' darkened eyes flashed up to his in surprise, but he only hesitated a moment before giving his answer. "My first kiss with a man was my best friend, in high school," he replied, voice strained with the control that it took to remain still as Tony continued to take him in. "Then... _fuck_... then my first time was my college boyfriend."

"You always like being on top?" Tony asked, letting out a long breath once he was fully seated.

Lukas then smirked and said, "I quite prefer variety, actually. Now shut up and ride me."

" _Yes sir_ ," Tony groaned, doing exactly as he said and starting slow, for his own sake. Lukas really _wasn't_ small, not at all. But once he got used to him, he threw caution to the wind and buried both hands in his hair again, kissing him hard and passionate as he started _really_ riding him.

Lukas' hands still guiding his hips, Tony suddenly remembered why he had such a soft spot for men. He loved women and adored every inch of them and everything that sex with them involved, but sometimes, on occasion... this was exactly what he needed.

Only it wasn't _everything_ he needed. He needed something a little more, something that his inner submissive nature demanded in moments like these, but he didn't have to say a word to get what he wanted. Lukas' natural dominance beat him to it, and in a flash he moved them and had Tony on his back underneath him, holding him down and seizing the control.

Then they were kissing like mad again, Tony happily submitting to the other man's will and holding on with arms and legs, being driven into a state of mindless bliss. Lukas was _damn_ good at what he was doing, shifting their angles and biting his neck and handling him with a glorious roughness and precision, all of it making him wonder if he'd ever felt that quite good before. He thought that he must have, logically, but if he ever had, he certainly couldn't remember it at that moment.

And Lukas... he truly was beautiful. All lean muscle and faded scars, slightly long, curling raven hair that felt like silk under Tony's fingers, strong arms and velvet voice that murmured into his ear, telling him how tight and hot he was... _yeah_ , it was official. He was human perfection.

Then, when they neared the precipice they'd been hurtling towards all along, Lukas' long, tapered fingers wrapped around Tony's aching length and began stroking him in time with the quick, punishing rhythm he'd built. "Go on," Lukas urged in a low, sweet growl in his ear, "come for me me. Let me feel you."

And he did, because his words were all he needed to finally see stars a second time that night. It was better than the first time, longer lasting and seemingly spreading through his entire body from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. It was exquisite and perfect and it set off Lukas' own release, and to Tony's great satisfaction, Lukas lost his stubborn ability to maintain his quietness. He moaned roughly and loudly, right into Tony's ear as he pulled hard on his hair and spilled inside of him, and that just might have been Tony's favorite part of the entire night.

The only downside to that perfect, beautiful moment was that it mean that their drunken night - well, _early morning_ \- together was sadly over. But he didn't worry about that as they collapsed together, spent and sated and an absolute _mess_. Lukas remained on top of him until his mind returned to him enough to finally push off of him and flop over on his back, letting out a deep breath and keeping his eyes close.

"I needed that," Lukas admitted, to Tony's slight surprise.

"Me too," Tony replied. " _A lot_." He paused and closed his own eyes, adding, "I feel like a new man."

Lukas chuckled. "Happy to help." Then he opened his eyes and raised a hand to gesture vaguely to the bathroom. "Feel free to take a shower, or... you can stay if you want. I don't mind."

"Thanks," Tony said, stretching out and yawning. "Just... just give me a minute and I'll get going, get... get out of your hair and..."

Lukas then chuckled under his breath when Tony began snoring before he could finish his sentence. He couldn't blame the man, after all. He _was_ drunk and Lukas _had_ just fucked him into a coma. It was only a natural reaction, and one that most of Lukas' conquests fell victim to. He took it as a point of pride.

As the sun rose outside the window, Lukas covered them both up and soon drifted off to sleep alongside a man he certainly hadn't expected to spend the night with when his day had first began. But fate had a funny way of bringing people into his life - and into his bed - and he was rather glad to have spend his night as he had.

They might never be more to each other than friends and one-time lovers, but they were both still young and waiting for the right ones to cross their paths. Lukas had loved once and lost in ways that still made his very soul ache inside, and Tony had loved once and lost years of his life to the failed marriage that resulted. But they were who they were as a result of those experiences, and if they were lucky, one day they'd find partners who would love them despite it all.

Thankfully, one day, they would. And they'd never forget - or stop mercilessly teasing other over - the night of drunken debauchery that they'd once spent together.


	3. Only For You

**A/N: Okay soooo this is likely not the post that the majority of my lovely followers would prefer, but I have a valid reason for posting this as opposed to a long-awaited TDDUP update, promise :p Tonight I'm checking into the hospital to be induced, so tomorrow I'll be having my new little baby! I wanted to post SOMETHING partially just so that I could update you all on what was going on and to provide an explanation for my absence, the truth of which is just that while this pregnancy has not been a difficult one, it and life in general has wrecked my focus and ability to write the way that I normally am able to. I began writing the next TDDUP chapter weeks and weeks ago but I just couldn't get anywhere substantial with it and it was horrifyingly frustrating, and I apologize profusely for leaving you all hanging the way that I have. I will definitely NOT, however, abandon the story, and it will be updated in time, but of course now that the baby is arriving VERY soon, it's gonna be awhile longer. I don't really have a timetable for when I'll realistically get back to writing, so I'm just gonna have to ask you guys to be even more patient with me than you already have been. We WILL get there. We absolutely will. Besides, midnightwings96 wouldn't allow me to abandon the story even if I tried to :p**

 **Now as for THIS little nugget that I present you guys with today, I wrote this awhile back one night where I needed to reassure myself that I was still capable of writing at all, and this was what happened as a result. In an earlier chapter of TDDUP, Aemilia told Summer about her and Lukas' days as secret lovers and how he once pulled her away at a party she attended with her gross fiancé (who is now her stepdad, blech poor Aemilia) and ah... ravished her and told her in excruciating detail what he'd do with her if she was his. This is that scene :) Just a little glimpse into the early, angsty days of Lukas and Aemilia's relationship, which will eventually be told in far more detail when I get Lukas' backstory finished. Whenever the heck I manage that. LOL.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this, and this will definitely be the last you all hear from me for awhile. Send me a PM and I'll do my best to get back to you if you have questions or just want to check in, I suck at answering them but I'll try my best LOL, and I just want to thank you guys again for being wonderful and supportive and, as I mentioned before, VERY patient. I appreciate it so very much :D also my thanks to midnightwings96 for her patience as well, God knows I've tried it these last few months lol, and just... my apologies all around lol. But stay tuned! Not disappearing for good, just taking a baby break :D**

 _ **Only for me**_

For once in her still-short, young life, Aemilia wished that she knew how to turn off her humanity and become a lifeless, numb shell just _half_ as unfeeling and barely human as her own mother.

She was dressed to the nines in a rich violet evening gown, her hair styled in an immaculate and elegant chignon and her makeup a true work of art worthy of every single compliment she had received thus far and more. She was sipping some of the world's finest champagne amid a small sea of disgustingly wealthy men and women, smack dab in the middle of a high society party thrown by some of her fiance's pals. She looked as if she belonged with them and was one of them, carried herself like she had all the confidence in the world and enough poise to last a lifetime, but inside she might as well have been the Titanic, sinking slowly into icy waters that would soon overtake her.

She hated it all. She hated her mother for dragging her into this mess. She hated her fiancé for his interest in her, for the skin-crawlingly uncomfortable way that he looked at her and spoke of her when he introduced her to others. She hated herself for not running away, for letting herself be intimidated and threatened and controlled to the point where she was here, dolled up like a trophy and expected to be exactly that and nothing more.

Most of all, she hated that she could see no way out of it that didn't come at a price too high to pay. She was trapped and no matter how much she drank, how much she tried to accept her fate, she felt like she couldn't breathe and she couldn't numb herself to any of it. She hid it all carefully underneath her seemingly calm and collected surface, but one person at the party could see through her as if she were made of glass.

She had felt his eyes upon her nearly all night long, from the very moment that she had arrived. She'd suspected that he would be there, and in a very real and painful way, he made it all so, _so_ immeasurably worse.

Taking a fresh glass of champagne off of a tray as a server walked past her, she raised the glass to her lips and cast her eyes across the room to where _he_ stood. He was smirking slightly and conversing with a man older than himself, dressed as finely as she had ever seen him in an all-black suit and as breathtakingly beautiful as ever. As if he could sense her as well as she could sense him, his piercing green eyes shifted her way and met her hazel ones, and it felt like the floor nearly fell out from beneath her feet.

Sometimes she wanted to hate him. Sometimes she wished that she had never met him. But most of the time, she craved him with a passion that both terrified her and excited her in ways that she never believed possible before. Just one look from him and she was ready to surrender, to fall to her knees before him and do anything he asked of her.

But she did not belong to him. He was just another member of the _family_ that she was being forcibly married into, and he couldn't change that anymore than she could. Her fiancé, Ivan, was more powerful and more influential and had already claimed Aemilia for himself. Lukas Orlov, younger and considered by some to be the lesser son of his (dead) adopted father's two heirs, was not her way out of the mess that she was in.

Instead, the more that she saw him and the more that she felt for him, the more she feared that he could be her ruin.

Eventually, she tore her eyes away when his became too much to bear. She downed most of her glass and then stiffened when Ivan resurfaced at her side, sliding his arm around her waist and muttering something about meeting another one of his comrades. She nodded obediently and walked with him across the room, plastering a smile on her face as she endured being introduced to yet another mobster that eyed her like a particularly ripe piece of fruit dangling from a most desirable tree.

Not far away from her, Aemilia's mother was laughing it up with her own new friends and having the time of her life. Meanwhile, Aemilia was losing herself, one piece at a time.

As Ivan and his friend shifted their conversation to Russian, Aemilia's chest began to tighten and constrict, making her breaths start to come shorter and harder. She glanced over her shoulder and, as if magnets drew them together, locked eyes with Lukas once again and lost her breath completely. She quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks and the tips of her ears growing hot, and suddenly she knew that she had to get away from it all for a moment. She was sure that she'd suffocate where she stood if she spent another moment on Ivan's arm in that godforsaken room with those intolerable people.

She quickly made her excuses to Ivan, saying she needed some air and would return soon. He barely spared her a glance in reply, and she wasted no time in getting away from him and out of the room, down the hallway and around two corners and towards any place she could get a moment alone and in peace.

She was still trying to catch her breath when the shock of someone grabbing her from behind stole it away completely. She gasped and almost screamed before a strong, warm arm wrapped around her and pulled her into a room through a hastily thrown open door. Before she could process any of it, the door was slammed shut and she was pressed against a cool wall and trapped there by a tall and deliciously familiar body.

" _There you are, Little One_."

She closed her eyes and, despite her racing heart and the adrenaline coursing through every vein in her body, she suddenly felt like she could breathe again. The weight on her chest was gone, if only for the moment, and the world outside fell away and left her in a temporary paradise.

Long fingers sliding down her sides to her hips, he was close enough that she could feel his warm scotch-tinged breath wash over her parted lips. Afraid to open her eyes and look into his, she kept them shut and breathed, "Lukas, we can't."

He groaned and leaned his forehead against hers, one hand sliding gently into her hair behind her ear. "We can."

"We shouldn't," she nearly whimpered, turning her face away from his. All this did was expose her lovely neck to him, which he took advantage of by dropping his face down lower and brushing his lips incredibly faintly over the sensitive skin there. She shuddered and realized that she was clinging to him when her hands tightened into fistfuls of his suit jacket behind his shoulders.

"Do you have any idea," he nearly whispered, his voice like velvet and sin and impending disaster all rolled into one, "how hard it is to watch you with him? How much it makes me want to rip his head from his pathetic shoulders with my bare hands?"

She shivered and, to her slight horror, felt an enormous wave of arousal crash through her as a result of those words. _What was happening to her? "Lukas..."_

He raised his head back up and nudged her to do the same. "Look at me, Aemilia."

She opened her eyes in an instant and finally allowed herself to do as he said. The empty guest room was dark, lit only by moonlight filtering through large curtained windows across the room, and it made the atmosphere seem almost otherworldly as she gazed up into his unsettlingly intense, beautiful, dangerous eyes.

He traced her lips with his fingertips, touching her like she was something to be treasured, something real and valuable and not merely a decorated doll to be displayed as a prize. This was not the first time that they had been this close, and she was almost positive that it wouldn't be the last. But with each handful of forbidden moments that they dared to steal away from time to time, the more addicting those times became and the more that she craved him with every fiber of her body.

He consumed her like fire every time he touched her, and she knew that he knew it. How could he not?

"I cannot put you out of my mind," he confessed, now caressing her cheekbone as she leaned into the touch, eyes still locked on his. "I've tried and I can't. I can hardly sleep at night. _What have you done to me, woman_?"

Her mouth fell open a little more and she audibly sucked in a shaky breath of air, shaking her head. "What have you done to _me_?"

He smirked devilishly, and she barely withheld another whimper. " _Oh_ , the things I _could_ do to you, you vexing little creature."

She gasped as he pressed her harder against the wall for emphasis. His thigh was suddenly snaking between hers through her dress, pressing against her increasingly swollen and pulsing center, and his lips came within a centimeter of hers. " _Lukas_ -"

"I've had many lovers," he told her, both hands cradling her head as his nose brushed hers and his lips stayed a breath away from hers. "Men, women - anything and anyone I've ever wanted. Yet almost none of them ever meant a damn thing to me. But then along comes _you_ , darling, and suddenly I feel as if I am nothing more than a slave at your mercy."

This time she _did_ whimper. She looked down at his lips and then back into his eyes before letting her hands relax and move into his soft, slightly long raven locks, her thumbs tracing his sharply defined jawline as she whispered, "You could never be a slave to anyone." She might not have known him for long as of yet, but she was sure of that much, at least.

"You're wrong," he replied softly, maintaining that unbearably hot eye contact. "Shall I tell you all the ways in which I would ruin you for all other men on this earth if I had you in my bed for merely one night?"

He rocked his thigh between hers, and she moaned softly as a result of the contact and from his words. He took her hands from his hair and pressed them to the wall on either side of her head, continuing to move his thigh in a maddeningly slow rhythm as lips kissed softly underneath her jaw towards her neck. She closed her eyes and gulped, giving in and holding on for the ride.

He knew her boundaries. She had communicated them before, multiple times, and she trusted him to continue to respect them. She would not sleep with him while she was engaged to another, even to a swine like Ivan. But that didn't mean that she was strong enough or willing to deny him - or herself - entirely.

"You are such a strong, curious little creature," he began, kissing her pulse point on her neck and then licking over it gently. "Such fire rages behind your eyes. I suspect my imagination could never capture what you are truly capable of, though that hardly keeps me from trying."

She wriggled against him, looking for more friction and finding it. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, so sensitive and responsive to his pressure between her legs, and he grinned at her expression and went on, "There is no pleasure that I would deny you. I would spend hours touching you, kissing every inch of your body, finding out what you like and what you crave, what makes you gasp and what makes you want to beg for more. I would let no part of you go ignored or unappreciated. I'd touch you, taste you - _drink_ you until both of our thirsts were sated. Just the thought of having your sweetness on my tongue... dripping down my chin and making a mess as you ride my face... it keeps me up at night."

Blushing brightly and all but riding his thigh, Aemilia struggled against his hold on her wrists and he let them free. She immediately grabbed him and yanked him forward, and their lips crashed together in a spectacular, rough, passionate kiss that Lukas instantly moaned into. Everything he said, she could picture so vividly and beautifully, and _God_ she needed it. She needed all of it. She needed _him_. She might die if she couldn't have him.

He kissed her like no man - or woman - ever had before. She'd had good kisses, bad kisses, and even some great kisses, but she'd never experienced anything like kissing Lukas. It wasn't just his considerable, incredible skill with his tongue, nor the hungry sounds he made. It was more than that. More than she could ever explain or even fathom. He made her feel alive, like she was free when they both knew full well that she wasn't, like she was powerful and fearless rather than terrified and powerless.

They kissed like mad until they both needed air, breaking apart and gazing at each other as they panted softly and quietly within the darkness of the room.

"I must confess," he murmured, focus shifting to her lips, "I don't _only_ think of bringing you pleasure. Sometimes, I admit, I can't help but to be _consumed_ with thoughts of you on your knees in front of me... these beautiful lips of yours wrapped tightly around my cock, smearing your lipstick as I watch it disappear within your mouth... over and over again until I come down your pretty little throat and you swallow all that I have to give you."

" _Fuck_ ," Aemilia gasped, her mouth suddenly watering hungrily and her knees begging to hit the floor and make his fantasy a reality. She'd never wanted to perform that particular act on a man so badly before in her life.

He grinned at her curse and reached down with both hands, starting to hastily yank up the skirt of her dress from the floor as he removed his thigh from between both of hers. "Like that idea, do you?"

Once he'd gotten the bottom of her dress up around her thighs, he then swiftly picked her up and her legs locked tightly around his waist, her heels digging pleasantly into his ass through his pants. He rather liked it. He rocked against her, his hardness against her undeniable wetness, and she moaned, "Lukas, you are _killing_ me."

He moaned too, shaky and needy as his eyes fell closed and he kissed her once more. She sunk into the kiss and returned it with the ferocity and passion that he adored so much in her, until she broke away and pled breathily, "Put me down, let me give you what you want. I want it too. Let me..." She blushed and licked her lips, a hint of shyness in her voice contrasting the boldness in her eyes as she added, "Let me suck you off."

Her words made him nearly _snarl_ with uncontrollable desire, but he shook his head and gently kissed her lips. "Not tonight, Little One. Not here. Not when we both have to go back to the party."

She opened her mouth to protest but fell silent when he unexpectedly spun them around and, carrying her as she clung to him with her legs still wrapped around him, took her to a table of some kind and set her down. He then kissed her with a dizzying passion before murmuring, "And as much as I would love to bury my face between your legs and _feast_ upon you... I won't do that here, either. The first time I taste you, it will be in _my_ bed, on a night where I can take my time and savor every last inch of you. And it _will_ happen, Aemilia. One way or another... I _will_ have you."

She wished that she could believe that. She wanted it so badly that it hurt. "Are you only teasing me, then?"

He grinned. "Teasing you? Oh, my sweet Little One... open your legs wider."

She did as he said, without a hint of hesitance or shame. He then kissed her again as he slid his hand from her leg to her inner thigh, teasingly brushing his fingertips against her soaked panties and making her jerk involuntarily into the touch. He decided that he really _couldn't_ bear to tease her, letting out a groan and slipping his fingers down the front of her panties and finally finding her wet, slippery flesh and wasting no time in giving her the attention she so desperately needed.

She cried out almost immediately, rocking shakily against his hand and holding him close, so worked up and wound up that she thought she might just spring any minute. He worked her slowly but with increasing speed, kissing her neck and chest as her head fell back and she bit her lip to try to stay quiet. He smirked and noted, "You are _gushing_ on my fingers, Aemilia. Do you gush like this when you touch yourself? Tell me."

She moaned and shook her head. "Not like _this_. Only for you."

"Only for me," he repeated, stealing another kiss from her. Then he slid two fingers a bit lower and pressed them inside of her, making her eyes open and hips falter, and he grinned and brought his free hand to her increasingly messed-up hair as he told her, "You are even tighter than I imagined. You feel like perfection, Aemilia. I'm not sure I could _survive_ a night inside of you."

Crazed with pleasure, arousal, and bewildering emotions being stoked by Lukas and his words, Aemilia panted, "I want that. I want _you_. Want you inside me."

He groaned and stole another kiss, dropping his forehead against hers. "I _will_ be inside you, Little One. I will be your first, I swear it. _God_ ," he all but _roared_ before pushing her down on her back and moving his fingers quicker, harder, better, lips hovering above hers. "Say my name, Aemilia."

" _Lukas_ ," she complied without pause, whimpering his name like something between a prayer and a curse. " _Please_ , Lukas."

"Yes," he groaned, kissing her hard and quick, "beg for it. I promise I'll beg in return someday."

She moaned and moved her hips in rhythm with his hand, fucking his fingers as much as they were fucking her. "Please, Lukas, _please_ \- _fuck_ , I -"

"I _love_ it when you curse," he groaned, noting how her movements were growing more and more erratic and how close she was getting. "Say it again. _Fuck me, Lukas_. Say it, darling."

One hand curled in a fist in his hair, pulling it just the right side of painfully while her other hand held on to his back for dear life, she obeyed with a moan and a broke, " _Fuck me, Lukas_ , God - fuck, I'm -"

"Yes, Aemilia, that's it," he praised, his voice trembling and wrist aching as he propelled her to the edge. "Let go. Come for me. _Only for_ _me_."

 _Only for him_. Giving herself over to him in that moment, belonging to him if only for that too-short time that they had stolen away from the world, she let her mouth drop open and back arch as she followed his command and came harder than she ever had by mere fingers before in her life, including her own. The intensity of it rushed over her, leaving her momentarily forgetful of her surroundings and moaning so loud that others were sure to hear. He clamped his free hand over her mouth just in time to save them both, watching her come undone and finding that it was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 _She_ was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It terrified him how much he wanted her, craved her, _needed_ her. But he could no longer even pretend to deny it, especially after this particular night.

Aemilia was in no rush to come back down to earth and return to her wretched reality. Her body was light and loose and her brain pleasantly fuzzy, her hair a mess and her lipstick smeared and thighs as wet as they were weak. His fingers were still _there_ , stroking sweetly and comfortingly, like he couldn't bear to part with her yet.

He pulled his other hand away from her mouth, and she opened her eyes and smiled a bit hazily up at him. He smiled back and finally carefully removed his fingers, and she was surprised how instantly empty she felt as a result.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, far more tenderly than he had all night... or ever had. Her heart thumped painfully as she kissed him back, and when he drew away, she opened her eyes and asked quietly, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"All of it," she replied.

He paused. "Do you want me to?"

She didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? They were both so incredibly screwed if they kept this up, and yet... "Yes," she nodded.

"Good," he murmured, leaning down for one more kiss. "Because I meant every word, Little One."

And that meant only one thing, she realized within an instant. She was still screwed. She was still trapped. She still didn't have a way out. She still couldn't breathe, especially now that reality was coming back and she would have to go back to the party within a few moments. But one very, very important thing had changed, if he was indeed telling the truth. And she thought that he was.

She wasn't alone anymore. Whatever she had with Lukas, it was real and it would either be her downfall or it would be her salvation - there was nothing in between. She could neither run nor hide from it, and she no longer wanted to.

What the future held, she couldn't know. He couldn't either. She just had to hold on, keep surviving, be smart, and play what few cards remained in her possession. Maybe she wasn't doomed just yet. Maybe there was still hope somewhere on the horizon. Maybe her life wasn't quite over yet.

And maybe, just maybe... Aemilia had fallen in love for the first time in her life, at the absolute worst time imaginable.


End file.
